


Embodied Executioner

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage Shimura Danzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Danzou is the Hokage and his adopted daughter is his most treasured weapon.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Embodied Executioner

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the Sin Eater's Daughter.
> 
> Naruto's supposed kekkei genkai is the ability to kill anything with a simple touch.

She thought when she was adopted from the orphanage she would be saved. * _She was wrong._ * She thought that the person who adopted her would love her unconditionally as their own. * _She was so utterly wrong._ * She thought perhaps her nightmares were finally over. She was wrong because they were just beginning. She had jumped at the chance of becoming the Hokage's daughter because that was her dream away from the dreadful place people called home. It was supposed to be an honor. It was supposed to be paradise. And she wouldn't know the truth behind Lord Danzo's horrifying interest in her until much, much later.  
_____

It was soon the day she would begin to perform her duties to the village. She solemnly walked towards the chamber where she knew he would be sitting waiting for her. For her touch of death. She cursed her fate and cringed against the hot tears begging to drown her anger. Her footsteps echoed down the hall and she counted every second that passed as she approached the door. Her guard, Sarutobi kept a silent watch over her barely a few steps behind, but keeping a comfortable distance. He too was fearful of her supposed kekkei genkai.

Sarutobi opened the door and her eyes found Lord Danzo, Sai and her victim at the small table that occupied the dark lit room. A couple ANBU soldiers stood ominously on guard by the door and Naruto recognized them as Tofune and Fu, she had met them the day she came to this awful place. But that is not what made her pause.

The prisoner had been blindfolded and gagged, tied down to the chair and she had to swallow against the oncoming guilt. If she did it quickly there would be no time to hesitate. Yet the pain that was coursing through her when she put a trembling hand on their shoulder would eventually come to haunt her. Three years ago when she had just turned nine, the world had suddenly been placed on her shoulders. Thus came the day she would come to hate herself and that which she had come to be. Death itself.

She turned away from the man she had taken a life from and walked briskly away from the dark lit chamber. She hated it in the dungeons. It always seemed to make her feel caged and claustrophobic like an animal. Yes, she was the infamous Nine Tailed fox. However.

That didn't mean she didn't regret her decision of leaving one awful place just to return to a place even more damnable. She wished for freedom. She longed to step foot into the forest and run until she lost her breath. But she had come to know her place. And she was shackled like a prisoner in her own village.

Sarutobi spoke before she left T&I. "You will be assigned new guards today." His voice was gravelly, making it apparent that he was way beyond his expectation in years, but it was a gentle voice, the only comfort she had come to know besides her best friend Sasuke.

"Already? Although I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. I didn't expect this to last long either way." She looked over at him with sorrow. But instead of matching her frown, he was smiling. It left her heart scarred to know he too, despised her enough to be happy to finally be free of her. "Don't look so distraught Naruto. I'll still be here. It's just that...well" Sarutobi coughed to clear his throat and refocused his gaze on the path ahead. "You require more protection now that..." He trailed off, trying to hide the ominous truth behind the sudden change.

Naruto sighed. She didn't want a new guard. She just wanted things to stay the same. Make this day disappear as if it were just a bad dream. She looked up at the drifting clouds when she heard loud voices and the sharp sound of colliding metal. A group of shinobi were training and she stood by and watched in awe as one of them used a fire jutsu. And she smiled.

She would know that crop of spiky black hair anywhere. "Sasuke!" She shouted as she made her way towards the field and distantly she heard one of them yelp in pain. "Shut up before I kill you!" Sasuke growled at them holding a kunai against his throat threateningly. The sight made Naruto stop in shock and she watched in horror as Sasuke punched the other in the face.

He didn't bother to look behind him at the ninja lying on the ground as he trudged over to where Naruto was standing. "Sasuke?" She asked meekly looking up at him in worry. He sighed and lifted his hand to wave at her. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later." He stalked off with a scowl permanently fixed on his face.

She frowned and continued walking back home when she heard the whispering. She had become used to them after awhile, but they still left traces of self-hatred rummaging around. "That's her isn't it? The Nine-tailed fox? What does she think she's doing walking around all high and mighty? She's murdered a lot of innocent people. She doesn't deserve to be alive. What was Lord Danzo thinking adopting such a wretch?" The rest of the murmurs were similar and a heavy weight crushed against her chest threatening to carve itself deep.

"Don't listen to them, they don't understand--" Naruto cut Sarutobi off mid-sentence. "It's the truth. I've killed hundreds of people now since I accepted my role as executioner. And while I may not remember killing all those villagers back then, it still happened. It's alright. It doesn't bother me anymore." Her facade didn't match her words at all. Her eyes bore the tale of sorrow and only those who have survived war could understand the loneliness plaguing her now.  
_____

A young Naruto would always sit by her guardian, Lord Danzo and her betrothed, Sai. Lord Danzo sat at the large desk busily filling out paperwork and assigning missions to the shinobi who filtered in and out of his office. Most of them she knew by their masks, but occasionally there were a few new faces in the midst. She was never allowed contact with them but then again nobody ever bothered with her. Except one.

It was around her fourth year of living with the Hokage when she met him. The sole living heir of the Uchiha Clan. At first he was the same as everyone else and gave her those looks of pure resentment and pity. And then by random chance they began to get along well. That's when she found out that her role in the village had been a lie. It would keep the citizens in their place Lord Danzo had said. There was no other choice.

And even though his voice was low and careful, Naruto couldn't help but think that he had a hidden malice laced in his words. That was the first time she questioned her loyalty to her village. Because she was to be their weapon and she had been chosen to be their executioner.   
______

She closed the door of her room and sighed. Sarutobi stood watch, outside the door and she wondered when everything in her life suddenly got turned upside down. When she wasn't with Lord Danzo on official business, she was home. She wasn't allowed anywhere else. Her movements were very restricted.

But what she did in her spare time was beyond their control. She had snuck into the archives one day when they weren't looking and found a large hidden scroll that contained forbidden jutsu. And she studied it intensely before she was found out. The punishment was worth it. She could last a long time without food.

She had learned an incredibly useful jutsu and would transform into a shadow clone. And sneak out of her window disguised as a boy. And her best friend had taught her all sorts of things as well, like the basics of ninja training and chakra control. Right now they were practising throwing with kunai and shuriken and Naruto almost had the hang of it.

She made her way to the training ground where Sasuke was waiting for her as usual, yet...there was another person with him. A girl with pink hair. They looked very friendly. Too friendly. Her eyes filled with shock when she realized the pink haired girl had wrapped her arms around him from behind. She would never be able to do that. She turned away from the scene distraught and ran back towards her home.

Her eyes were filled with tears, making her vision blurry and she collided with something, knocking her backwards and dispelling her transformation with ease. "What the hell! Watch where your--" she suddenly heard a shriek and looked up from the ground. "Ahhhh! She touched me! I'm gonna die!" The person ran off and suddenly she could feel an alarming amount of eyes on her. "Hey she's alone. Heh, this will be fun. You don't have anyone to protect you now, you stupid bitch!"

Something sharp hit her in the head and a rock fell into her lap smeared with blood. She gasped and looked up at the attacker, but her vision was still blurry so it was hard to make out their features. She knew she was hated. She just never recieved this kind of treatment before. Because she was always guarded. She whimpered when another rock hit her in the temple. The blows kept coming and she could feel every single spot that was hit. "Where's that attitude you always have huh? Can't hide behind your guard anymore huh?"

Suddenly something blocked her from the barrage of attacks and she vaguely registered it as a person. "If you don't want be carted off to the dungeons for assault I suggest you leave." The group huffed and turned away. "Tch, whatever...bitch had it coming." The man turned around and kneeled in front of Naruto and examined her wounds. "Are you alright? Here give me your hand." She recoiled in fear and threw herself back with all the strength she could muster.

"N-no! I can't! You'll..." She shook her head in distress, and the man sighed. "Then can you stand up? I need to make sure you get to the hospital." She clenched her hands into fists and grit her teeth when a wave of pain came over her as she stood up. "Please...no hospital. I'll be fine so..." She finally looked up at her rescuer and stiffened. She had never seen him before. He had long white spikey hair tied back into a ponytail and a red haori vest. He had a large scroll strapped to his back. In hindsight she probably should have recognized him but she couldn't remember very well.

"Who?" The man went wide-eyed and he rubbed his chin in thought. "They call me Master Jiraiya. I am Lord Danzo's informant. Surely you must know who I am...has it really been that long? You've really grown haven't you Naruto." He smiled and reached his hand out. Naruto cringed and dodged his hand keeping a safe distance from him. "Ahh. Sorry I guess you're probably still in shock from the incident. Why don't I escort you back to the Hokage? I'm on my way there anyways."

Seeing no way out of her predicament she nodded in defeat and shuffled towards the tower. She didn't plan on visiting Lord Danzo for the rest of the day. But she guessed she had no choice in the matter now. She watched him walk in front of her, his intimidating figure stood tall and she vaguely started to picture him with two other people. Then it hit her. "You're one of the legendary sannin!" He peeked over at her and sighed. "You really don't remember me? That makes me sad you know."

She blushed and looked away. How was she supposed to remember everyone's face? Especially if she didn't see them for a long time as he suggested. "Well that's alright. It's only fair I suppose." He shrugged his shoulders and winked at her but she wasn't paying attention. He frowned when he surveyed her suddenly healed wounds. He was worried for her. He was gone for a long time and it seemed a lot had changed since he was away.

They walked through the tower and Naruto ignored all the shocked looks she recieved. She must look like hell right now covered in her own blood. Jiraiya knocked on the door and was greeted by Tofune and Fu and a couple of other people were in the room besides Lord Danzo and Sai.

"Master Jiraiya? I wasn't expecting you back so...soon. And what's this? Naruto? What's happened? Why are you so filthy?" Lord Danzo said as he observed the two new additions in his office. His word may seem like they were meant as concerned but to Naruto they were cold and accusing.

She donned her normal demeanor and spoke in a steady voice. "I tripped and hit my head on a boulder. I'm fine. You already know that my wound has already healed itself. There is no need to worry." Her eyes met Sai's briefly and she had the sudden urge to smack the stupid smile right off his face. "Oh is that all? Sai. Why don't you bring her home." He ignored her presence and started talking to Jiraiya instead. She looked over at the other occupants of the room. New shinobi. She locked eyes with someone across the room. Silver hair and calculating mismatched eyes. A shiver passed down her spine and she turned away and walked away with Sai on her trail.


End file.
